Love of Darkness
by MiNoRiTy5472
Summary: L/Light.Yaoi.AU.Light is the next in line for the throne to the Crimson Dawn Vampire Clan but before he can take it, he must seduce and kill the son of the enemy vampire clan.Will he succeed?Or helplessly fall in love with the mysterious L?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Author's Note: **Well this is my second fan fiction that I've posted here, though I'm still working on the other one. I got this idea spontaneously one night and just started writing. I do hope you like it! I think this one is going to come out to about 8 chapters, but you never know.

Oh, and one more thing, the characters in this story are vampires, but they can go out into sunlight, just a little change from the usual!

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters or anything, but my story!

**Chapter One**

On top of a vastly green hill, overlooking a large village town sat an enormous gothic mansion. The crimson bricks distinct below a midnight black roof, large glass windows glinted in the autumn sun along every story of the manor. This was the home of Crimson Dawn Vampire Clan's leader and his family. The Crimson Dawn's were one of the two most powerful vampire clans, and had been for over 10 centuries. The Yagami's were one of the eldest vampire families of their time, so naturally, they were the selected family to rule over the lands own by the clan.

The current leader was one Soichiro Yagami, but he was getting to the age where it was accustomed for the leader to pass on their power to their eldest child.

In one of the many drawing rooms of the mansion sat an 18 year old boy with clean cut, straight, light brown hair and piercing dark eyes. He sat, one hand under his chin, his elbow leaning against the arm rest of the comfy black velvet couch. He stared outside at the many maple trees set across the lawn, their branches nearly bare, waving in the light breeze.

He sighed and frowned as he waited impatiently for the arrival of his father. He looked out across the lawn to the village below, watching as two vampires strolled down the path, admiring the flowers in bloom.

The boy snorted with distaste. Happiness had never been a large part of his life. He always felt like he was only a tool, like a dog in a dog show, being led around on a leash and expected to be perfect with no fuss. He was suppose to be something to grow up and become the leader of the vampire clan, be married off to some wife of good blood, have children so that the line could continue, not mattering if he was happy all the while. It was a life he never truly wanted, but took to because he had no choice.

He was already engaged to a young, beautiful, vampires named Amane Misa, who his parents approved of even though she was a complete airhead. "She is willing to have many of your children" his mother would always tell him.

He had no feeling for the girl, and even disliked her a bit with her ditzy attitude and indecent attempts to seduce him. But he had no say in it, what did it matter to anyone else if he had to spend the rest of his life with her?

Suddenly, the door behind him opened and in walked a tall man with broad shoulders, graying dark hair, and a black mustache.

"Ah, Light, good to see you my dear boy," he said, smiling and striding over to meet his son and sitting down on the couch across from him.

"You called for me, father," said Light, not impolitely yet also not friendly.

"Ah, yes, well, you are growing up nicely and becoming a fine young man," Soichiro said, beaming at Light.

"Thank you," Light would have liked to have just said, 'get on with it, will you? I'm tired of all your bullshit. There was then an uncomfortable silence between them.

His dad seemed to realize that there was no beating around the bush because he then said, suddenly very business-like, "In one year, you will become of age, and take over this clan."

Light knew all of this, for he had been told it over and over again.

"As you probably know, things with the New Moon clan haven't been going so well, and we are both striving for power over these lands," Light knew this as well, the Crimson Dawns and the New Moons, the other largest vampire clan, had never gotten along.

"There is something you must do before you become leader though," his father continued. Light waited for him to say more. His father took a long sigh and finally said, "You are to kill the son of the current New Moon Clan's leader." Light's jaw dropped, he hadn't been expecting THAT.

"Why me? Why not send someone trained for something like that?" said Light coolly.

"Because you must show that you are strong enough to lead, not only this coven, but also both of the strongest clan's in Europe, if you were to kill him, it would show you can do practically anything, and you would have the throne for both clans," his father passed, took a deep breath again, the continued, "He is your only competition for this world and he is an easy target, if you overthrow him the path will be clear for you."

_Oh course _though Light bitterly _he does not ask my opinion or include me in planning anything_.

"How is he such an easy target?" asked Light, crossing his arms over his chest and looking stonily at his father.

"He has neither brothers nor sisters who could take up his spot if he were killed," his father said immediately, "and also," he sneered, "he seems like he could easily be seduced by someone like yourself."

Light suddenly jumped to his feet bewildered that he had heard such words uttered by his father.

"W-what?!" he said, dumbfounded, "You want me to seduce and murder some New Moon brat?!" he had never before lost his composure infront of either of his parents.

His father stood as well, their heights equal, and stared at his son.

"Yes," he said defiantly, as if that statement would decide it.

"B-but," Light spluttered, "you even said it yourself, he's a _boy!_ Are you accusing me of being one of the unspeakables?!"

"Of course not! This is another reason why he is an easy target, he's a queer, one that isn't interested in women at all, he wouldn't know what hit him when you come along," said Soichiro admiringly to his son.

Light pursed his lips, trying to think of a good enough argument, did his father seriously expect him to stoop to the level of some-some weirdo?!

"But there's still Misa to consider," Light said, thanking whomever that she was good for something.

"The engagement will be extended, I'm sure she won't mind once she knows what it's all for. She would love to be the lead vampiress of two clans," his father smiled slyly as he saw comprehension working behind his son's face. He pushed a little further before Light could object and said, "Remember, if you refuse to do this, I can have you thrown out of this clan and disowned from this family, there is still you sister who could take up the thrown, and she already has a potential husband."

_Great, not he's resorted to threats _Light gritted his teeth, but finally, seeing no other way around it, said, "Alright then, I accept."

A few moments later, Light was closing the drawing room door behind him and set off down the corridor towards the human servants' room. His father had instructed him to tell get one of them to send a messenger bird to his cousin, Kiyomi.

The planwas for Light to go and live with Kiyomi Takada, his 20-something year old cousin. She lived alone on the outskirts of the New Moon village. He would stay with her while he came up with a plan for finding, seducing, and eventually killing who goes by the name 'L'. It would be much easy to get all of this done if he were in closer proximity to the opposing clan.

Light was just about to start up the stairs to the servant's room when he spotted someone coming down the stairs.

"Light," said a small woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes, like his own.

"Mother," he said, smiling slightly as she put her small hand on his cheek.

"So, your father has told you," she said sounding slightly downtrodden. Light nodded.

"I've just had a letter sent to Kiyomi, I explained everything to her," she said putting her hand down and interlace her fingers together.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" asked Light suddenly suspicious.

"I know your father," she said. Light nodded in understanding, then, "Do be careful," she didn't enjoy the thought of sending her only son off to enemy lands to murder someone.

"I will, don't worry about me," he said, trying to would encouraging. She smiled.

"There's something I'd like to show you," she beckoned to him and he followed her down the long corridor and through the doorway and into a small room flooded with sunlight. Being a vampire, the light didn't affect him the way the legends tell it, but it still made him feel uncomfortable sometimes. He much preferred the dark.

His mom closed the door as Light stepped into the room, looking around. He had never been in this room, even as long as he'd lived in this house. It was his mother's own private room, not even his father came in here.

It was small, yet with an air of comfort. With a stone fireplace, an antique wooden desk with several quills and rolls of parchment set on it, a comfortable looking armchair infront of the fireplace and several paintings hung on the walls. Light stood infront of the door, taking in the room as his mother busied herself with someone on the mantelpiece.

She took down a wooden box with elaborate designs on the side. Light watched as his mother sat down in the armchair and rifled delicately through the contents of it.

"Here it is," she said, drawing out something small that glinted in the sunlight.

Light walked foreword and kneeled beside the chair. His mother held out her hand where, sitting on her palm, was a small silver ring in the shape of a bat, the wings wrapping around to fit on a finger.

"Your father gave it to me after we were married, his mother had given it to him," she said wistfully, looking down at the little ring, "it's been passed down from other to son for generations, then the song will give it to someone they truly love," Light picked up the ring and turned it over in his fingers, watching the sun glint off of it and wink at him.

"Thank you mum," was all he could say. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Give it to the right person."

The next day was supposed to be the date of departure. He woke up early that morning to the sound of someone shouting and thundering up the stairs towards his room. Before he even had time to wrap his groggy mind around it, his bedroom door burst open and in a blur of blonde hair, someone landed hard on top of him.

"Wha-Misa?" he said tiredly as he looked up into the face of a round, childish looking girl with long wavy blonde hair and was wearing a short black dress and fishnets.

"Light!" she screeched in an annoying high pitched voice, "Light! They say you're going away and you won't be back for a _while_," she said this as if _a while _were the rest of her life.

Light sat up, rubbing his eyes, and pushed the girl gently off of him, she slid off of him and onto the bed covers and began to whine, "it isn't true, is it? You wouldn't leave Misa, would you?!"

"Yes, I am leaving, but I will be back," he said, wishing silently that he wasn't. She pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"I'm sorry Misa, but I have it," Light said, getting out of the bed and heading towards his wardrobe.

"What if I came with you?!" she asked, perking up at the idea.

"No!" said Light sharply spinning around to look at her, "no, Misa, this is something I have to do alone, and it's to help our future anyway."

She clambered off the bed and scampered over to Light and put her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, which Light was glad wasn't the case.

"You better not cheat on Misa while you're gone," she said, frowning again. Light had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Alright…now can you get out while I change?" he said, trying to pry her arms off of him.

"But we're almost married!" she said exasperatedly.

"But not yet," said Light, succeeding in pulling her off of him and taking a step back. She started to put again, but finally turned and left the room.

Light pulled open his wardrobe doors and took out a pair of tight black pants, a black tunic, and a pair of black boots. After pulling his ensemble on, he grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair by the door, thinking he probably wouldn't need it out in the autumn weather. He also grabbed his saddle bag and packed a couple of extra clothes and a blanket. Before he left his room, he slipped his mother's ring into his pocket, then set off downstairs.

He walked passed the dining hall and down the corridor leading to the kitchens, hoping to pack some food for the trip though it was only about a two day journey. He filled the rest of the space in his saddle bag with food that wouldn't spoil in the next couple of days.

He decided he better start to saddle up his horse, he would go say goodbye afterwards. But as he stepped outside under the shade of a large maple tree, he saw that his tall chestnut horse was already ready to go, its reins tied to a peg in the ground so it wouldn't run off. He walked up to the animal and stroked its neck, talking softly to it.

Just as he was untying the reins he heard the large oak doors to the mansion open behind him. He turned and saw his mother step out onto the top stone step and smile at him.

"I'll miss you," he said walking towards her and pulling her into an embrace. A tear ran down her face, but she put strong arms back around him.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he said into her hair.

"I know," she said trying to smile. Light looked up and saw Misa come running out the door and towards him. He let go of his mother and allowed Misa to hug him in a bone crushing embrace. He patted her lightly on the head as she pulled back. Tears were also running down her face. Light felt the bat ring lightly hit the side of his leg in his pocket.

"Bye Misa, I'll see you soon, bye mum," he put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself onto the horse's back.

He took one last look at his mother, then Misa, and then looked up into the windows of the mansion.

His father was nowhere to be seen.

He turned his horse round and galloped off down the pathway and through the wrought iron gates. He continued a steady canter throughout the day, stopping every so often for a snack and to let his horse rest. Near nightfall, he stopped nearby a small forest, knowing he was at the edge of the Crimson Dawn's lands.

The next morning, he got up near dawn and started up his routine again after eating some cold breakfast and letting the horse off the reins to graze nearby.

It was only later that night that Light saw the first signs of a village. Following his father's directions, he turned west and followed a narrow dirt path, with trees on either side of it, up a small hill overlooking the village.

On top of the hill sat a little stone cottage, smoke coming up from the chimney on the other side. Its windows glistened from the flickering lights inside. He clambered off his horse once again, and led it over to a clump of trees where he tied it to a sturdy looking branch and walked over towards the door to the cottage. He knocked, the noise sounding strange in the near silence surrounding him. Before he had time to think twice about if this were the right house or not, the door was flung open and silhouetted by the light inside stood Kiyomi. Tall and pretty, with short dark hair and bright eyes, her face broke out into a smile.

"Light!" she said pulling him into an embrace, "It's great to see you," she let go of him and took in his appearance.

"You too," he said grinning at her. It had been a while since he'd seen his older cousin and she had been one of the few that he'd gotten along with relatively well.

"You've grown up well," she said grinning up at him, "Well come in, come in," she stood back to allow him to step into the warm, bright house.

But before he did, something caught his attention. He turned and saw what had caught his eye. An enormous gray and black, stone mansion stood at the top of the hill opposite where Light was standing, across the village. The New Moon Vampire Clan's mansion. He grimaced.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be posting more soon, sorry this chapter was sorta a drag, it'll get better don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2: Matched Only By Intelligence

**Author's Note: **YAY! Chapter 2. Sorry it's taken me a bit to update, school and whatnot's been holding me back from my creative side. So, I hope you enjoy this. –bow-

**Chapter 2**

Kiyomi's house was relatively comfortable, with its bright burning fire in the fireplace, comfy chairs, and secluded bedrooms off the living room. Yet there was something about it that made Light_ un_comfortable. It wasn't what he was use to; his own house and environment. Light could never work properly, even in his own bedroom which Kiyomi had given him to stay in. He needed to plan out how he was going to go about his duty; he couldn't just burst into the mansion and start confronting anyone he thought might be L. But he just couldn't concentrate. And it wasn't all just because Kiyomi kept popping in every few moments, asking him if he needed anything, or if he was comfortable.

He much felt like telling her that he needed some peace and quiet away from_ her_, but thought that it might sound rude.

But it was just so damn hard for him to come up with a strategy, especially since he didn't even know anything about the other boy! Well, except for the fact that he went by the name "L" and he was part of the New Moon Clan, and that he preferred boys.

But none of these were of much help at the moment. He didn't think he would just waltz down to the village either and start asking around, people would get suspicious.

He already had a perfect cover up story for why he was there [and why he had just suddenly appeared.

Maybe he should head into town, at least to see if he could spot him…wait…he doesn't even know what L looks like!

"Ughh…" Light let out a frustrated sigh and put his face in his hands, thinking hard.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him on the stone floor, and the distinct hum of Kiyomi's voice as she came into the kitchen.

"Light, you need anything?" she said for what felt like the billionth time. _"For you to shut up"_ he wanted to yell at her. But instead he just let out another sigh and said, "No, but I think I'm gonna go out for a bit," and stood up. She nodded and walked back to her room, still humming a slow tune.

He pulled open the back door and stepped out into the warm sunlight punctuated by a cool midday breeze. It was light out but Light was shaded by the trees around her backdoor steps. He stood there for a moment, taking in his surroundings. He had barely been out of the house since he had come to stay, which had been nearly a week. It felt good to be out in the fresh air.

Kiyomi's house was set on a hill which dipped down towards the village but also down through shading oak and elm trees in the other direction. Light could hear the soft lap of water as he made his way slowly down the hill, jamming his hands into his pockets as he walked.

As the ground leveled out, Light found himself standing infront of an enormous lake which stretched out so far that he couldn't even make out the shadows of the other side. It was vastly blue and with the sun glinting off of the shimmering top, Light thought it looked really pretty. Though he'd never tell anyone that.

He wandered up the shore of the lake, looking out across the water, feeling for the first time in a while, very calm. He sat down at the edge, making sure he was out of reach of the tide. The water wasn't murky like lake water usual is, but was almost completely clear, so that Light could easily see into it. He saw several small fish skirting around and in between the small plants littering the bottom.

He sat there for a few moments, watching the little fish, feeling completely at ease. But then suddenly, he felt eyes on his back, as if someone were watching him. He quickly whipped his head around to meet two staring black emotionless eyes.

"Ah," Light jumped in surprise, and so did the other person, falling onto their back because of the strange way they were sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Light, still startled by the appearance of the other person. The other was a boy, looking slightly older than Light, but not by much. He was very pale, as if this had been his first outing in several years. His hair was jet black and shaggy, falling into those black eyes.

"That's ok, I was the one who scared you," he said, his voice low yet clear as he spoke. He stood up, Light noticed that he was slightly hunched over, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"No problem," said Light looking the boy up and down. He was a very handsome boy, once you got past the strange features and awkward composure. Light saw the other boy was looking at him as well and glanced quickly away.

"How long had you been sitting there?" asked Light curiously, wondering how he could have missed him.

"Ever since this morning," said the boy walking over and settling down near the lake's edge, allowing the water to lap at his bare feet. Light wasn't sure what else to say now. This boy seemed very strange and he wasn't sure that he wanted to continue talking to him. He thought about excusing himself and heading back up the hill and try to concentrate somewhere else but something held him in his spot.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, as the boy stared down at his feet and Light stared at the boy. Finally, Light sat down next to the boy and said, thinking it would be better to make polite conversation, "what's your name?"

The boy didn't answer at once, still looking down but then looked up at Light. Their eyes met once again and Light felt his heart speed up in his chest. He quickly looked away and waited for his response.

"Ryuzaki," his voice still low, watching Light as he continuously avoided Ryuzaki's gaze, "what's your name?"

"Light Takada," he said, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest at this lie. He knew he couldn't tell ANYONE his real name. Even though it was unlikely that this strange boy was the famous son of one of the most powerful vampire clans, his father had told him he wasn't to tell anyone, no matter what the situation was. His last name was scum in this area, and he didn't think it was a good way to start out his stay here, especially since he wasn't doing anything exactly innocent.

There was a long silence between them, as if the other were trying to figure out the other one and think of something to say. Finally, Ryuzaki spoke.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you before, I think I'd remember someone…" but he trailed off and a light pink blush crept up his face. Light ignored the last part, curious about what he was going to say, but letting it go and saying, " I came from the Northern parts, and my parents thought it would be good for me to get out some more, so I'm here to live with my cousin now," as he said this, he realized how stupid it sounded but knew he couldn't change it now. Ryuzaki seemed to be taking it in, and Light was afraid he would see through his lie until he suddenly said, out of nowhere, "Don't you think the lake is really pretty this time of day?"

Light was taken aback. He had just been thinking that himself, but he hadn't expected anyone to say such a thing out loud, especially not some other boy who he'd just met. Ryuzaki looked over at him, waiting for a response, looking curious at Light. He suddenly realized he was staring and said, "Yeah, it is." He wished he could be a bit more interesting.

But from there, their conversations_ did_ become more interesting. It was a good thing Ryuzaki was so spontaneous or it wouldn't have gone anywhere, but as he was, they did. Light found he could talk about anything with this strange boy. They were so much alike, yet so different. It was like having a conversation with himself, yet not knowing what the answer would be.

He couldn't explain it. He'd never had anyone he could really converse with in an intelligent conversation without feeling like the other person was a complete idiot.

Soon enough, Light felt drawn to this strange, pale, boy. He was intrigued by his intelligence and way of wording things, and the fact he had different ways of looking at things. He wondered why he'd ever considered walking away from him.

They continued to talk throughout the day, neither of them departing for any reason, as if the only thing they could do was talk to one another. By the time they realized how long they'd been talking, the sun was setting and Light needed to get back to the house or Kiyomi might start worrying about him. Throughout the time they had been with each other, Light had completely forgotten all about L. _Maybe I can ask him about L _he thought to himself, but thought it should wait.

"I better get going," he said standing up and wiping the dirt from his pants and stretching, his legs stiff from sitting so long. Ryuzaki nodded, looking up at Light.

"I'll see you," he said, as if he knew for a fact that he would.

"Bye then," Light said, and turned, starting back up the hill, leaving Ryuzaki still sitting by the lake's edge.

As soon as he was away from Ryuzaki, he wanted to be back there with him, sitting by the lake, watching as the sun went down. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering back down the hill, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hunched back of Ryuzaki.

As he neared the cottage, he could smell Kiyomi's excellent cooking wafting through the open windows, he hoped she had goat's blood tonight as well; he was almost famished from his supply of blood.

As he lay on his bed that night looking up at the ceiling tiles, he thought to himself, he'd like to go back to the lake tomorrow.

And it started from there. Light had found something, or someone, he hadn't been expecting when he came there.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this chapter's really short, I'm sorry! But I've had so much crap for school lately, it's killing me and I have my audition for the art academy Saturday and I'm sooo nervous. I hope you liked it all the same, especially the appearance of our beloved L, I mean, Ryuzaki. Haha. Ah, I love making Light so daft.

Thanks for reading! And I love my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3: Ridiculous Conclusion

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me sooo long

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken me sooo long! I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, story is!

**Chapter 3**

Light shoveled bacon into his mouth hurriedly, trying to ignore the time; he was late.

"What_ are_ you hurrying so much for? You're going to choke if you don't slow down," said Kiyomi disapprovingly as she sat down across the little round table from him. He ignored her and continued to eat at the same pace.

It had been nearly 3 months since Light had arrived at the little cottage; and just almost that long since he had met _him._

Light had a routine every morning, which was to wake up early which he hadn't succeeded in doing this morning, eat breakfast, and then go down to the lake and wait. Kiyomi had, at first, let him do what he wanted, figuring he _had _to be doing something useful. He had been set a task, but from what Kiyomi could see, he wasn't doing anything except going for a "walk" _all day._

Sometimes he didn't even come home for dinner, which was very odd as vampires tend to need a healthy 3 meals of meat a day, and as he was already missing lunch, he at least needed dinner. Unless…he went hunting? No, he can't! Vampires stopped hunting wild animals decades ago. But what was he doing then?! Kiyomi minded her own business, or tried to, and didn't ask too many questions, but she was starting to become much too curious.

There were at least two reasons why Light wasn't telling Kiyomi about spending all day down at the lake with Ryuzaki.

The first one was because he didn't want her knowing that he wasn't exactly doing his job. It was as if he forgets his purpose for coming there when he's with Ryuzaki. Though, he did try to keep in mind that once he got closer to Ryuzaki, he could question him about L, but that wasn't his first priority when meeting with the boy.

The second reason was because it was as if he wanted to keep Ryuzaki a secret, and telling anyone wouldn't ruin that secret. He couldn't explain his reasoning, but it was like he was protective of him, and wanted to keep him to himself. Though, he did know, and dreaded, that he would have to tell Kiyomi sometime. He couldn't keep it from her for much longer, him going away everyday was getting suspicious.

Kiyomi wanted to confront him about it, but was much too afraid she'd be intruding.

So, as usual, Kiyomi watched as Light finished his breakfast, said a hurried goodbye, and sped out the backdoor, down the hill, and out of sight.

She sighed and took a sip of blood from her mug.

Light was nearly at the lake when he spotted the hulking figure of a pale shaggy black haired boy. As Light slowed to a walk, he heard the boy speak, in a low voice that he longed to hear everyday.

"You're late," there was playfulness in his tone, as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his thumb up to his lips, staring off across the large sparkling lake.

"Yeah…sorry," Light panted slightly and sat down next to Ryuzaki on the bank of the lake.

"That's quite alright," said Ryuzaki, turning his head to face Light.

Their eyes met, Ryuzaki's black orbs staring straight into Light's dark brown ones, as if staring right through him. Light felt his stomach twist and felt his face grown hot as he stared back at the other boy.

There was…something, that Light avoided thinking (or more, wondering and worrying) about. He knew what it was, or at least _thought _he did, but it was a very unfamiliar feeling.

Every time their eyes met, Light would feel his stomach tighten and his breath catch. Subtle touches would cause him to blush and stammer, something he _never _did. He found himself going over their conversations in his head, looking for other implications that what he might have thought at first.

He would even catch_ himself_ making implications that a boy might make to a girl to tell her that he fancied her. It was ludicrous, but he couldn't stop himself. Why did Ryuzaki affect him like this?

Well, Light _did_ know why, but he didn't want to admit it. Not to himself, nor anyone else.

But he finally, could no longer deny that he was, in fact, attracted to Ryuzaki. It was a slight attraction he told himself, but none the less, it was there.

They began their normal line of conversation, which soon led to a philosophical "chat" on vampire deaths and then onto them telling one another stories of their childhood (Light leaving out the fact that his father was the leader of the other vampire clan).

It was just getting to the point where the sun was just about the set and Light was telling Ryuzaki a story of him and his younger sister when he had scared her and she had retorted by locking him in the barn all night.

Ryuzaki laughed lightly, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled up at Light, watching his eyes sparkle at the memory of his sister.

"And then it was Misa who found me in the morning," he said, his smile dissipating.

"Who is Misa?" asked Ryuzaki curiously. Light didn't say anything for a moment and then said quietly, "she's my fiancé."

"Ah," was all Ryuzaki said. Light looked away, feeling angry at himself for bringing her up.

"B-but I don't like her or anything," he said, trying to make it clear that he wasn't interested in Misa.

Ryuzaki looked confused and said, "Then why are you marrying her?"

Light sighed unhappily and said, "She's someone my parents approve of, I don't really have much choice." Ryuzaki nodded in understanding. Light wanted to tell him so badly that it was _him _that he wanted.

"Uh…what about you? Any girls you like? Or erm-have to marry?" Light asked, hoping to take the subject off of himself. But then, he realized, he didn't really want to know if Ryuzaki was interested in some girl, or even if he was being forced into a marriage with someone else. He waited expectantly for Ryuzaki's response.

"No, I'm not interested in girls, and my parents know this, they won't make me marry anyone I don't want to," he said lightly. Relief flooded through Light, but there were more questions he was itching to ask. Does that mean that he likes boys? Or just that he didn't fancy any girls he knew?

But then he started asking himself similar questions. Does he, Light, like boys? No, he shook his head, of course not. He wasn't a queer like that "L" character.

He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his non existent progress on finding/seducing/killing L.

But then his thoughts switched back to Ryuzaki…what were the reasons for his feelings towards him? It was all_ much _too confusing.

"Are you alright, Light?" Ryuzaki asked concern etched into his voice, "You've been shaking your head and muttering."

"What-oh, nothing Ryuzaki, just thinking," he said, turning to smile at him.

"About what?" asked Ryuzaki casually.

"What?" Light asked, he was trying to concentrate on two things at once and it wasn't working.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh!-er," Light had to come up with an excuse quickly, "Just…what we should talk about next," he said. Ryuzaki nodded, but Light knew he wasn't convinced.

They started on an idle chat, talking of nothing in particular, which was what they often did when subjects became scarce for the moment.

But soon, Light just wanted to get away, he needed to collect his thoughts or he was going to go crazy.

"I better get home, Kiyomi had a fit last night when I missed dinner," said Light, trying to seem like he wasn't about ready to bolt.

"Ok then, I think I'll stay here for a bit, so come back after dinner if you'd like," said Ryuzaki smiling. _Is that flirting? _Light wondered, then said, "Ok, I'll try," and without thinking, leaned forward and pulled Ryuzaki into an embrace. Ryuzaki seemed surprised at first, and so was Light at his own actions, but he put his arms around Light as well. And then they broke apart, avoiding looking at each other, a small blush creeping up both their faces.

"Uh, see you then," and Light stood up, turned, and had to restrain himself from sprinting back up the hill, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"What's up with you?" asked Kiyomi curiously as Light came in through the back door, looking flustered.

Light didn't answer, but sat down at the table and started loading food onto his plate which Kiyomi had just set on the table.

She let it go and sat down as well and started to eat. They ate in silence, Light keeping his head down, until finally Kiyomi could stand it no longer. She set down her fork, sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms defiantly, eyeing Light as he continued to pointedly keep his head down.

"So…" she started, and decided to just get to it, "where do you secretly go everyday that's too confidential to even mention to me?"

Light chewed slowly, as if ignoring her, but she knew he wasn't. He swallowed and finally said, "Just down to the lake…" he didn't elaborate, so Kiyomi went on.

"And who are you meeting?" she asked, "Don't try to deny it, because I know you do, you wouldn't be hurrying every morning to spend a day by yourself down at the lake, so who is it? Some girl from the vil-"

"No," said Light suddenly, cutting her off. She eyed him cautiously.

"Then _who is it?_" she said as a wife would, confronting her husband.

"I made a friend," said Light. She waited.

"His name's Ryuzaki, we've just been hanging out down by the lake," he said, finally looking up at her. Kiyomi relaxed.

"Oh, ok, well I'm glad you've made a friend," she said, smiling at him. He didn't return the smile, but nodded, thinking about how much Ryuzaki was so much more than a friend, at least to him.

But suddenly, she turned very serious, "But Light, you really need to get a move on the 'L situation', it needs to get done and over with."

"I know that," he said, starting to get annoyed, "I _am _working on it."

"How can you if you're spending all of your time with Ryuzaki?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Because," he paused, "If I get close enough to him, maybe I can get some information on L." But then it struck him; what if Ryuzaki _couldn't _help him?

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing," said Kiyomi. Then, as an afterthought, "What does this Ryuzaki look like? I might have seen him around town when I go in for groceries." Light thought about how to describe Ryuzaki's appearance to her without sounding like a love struck school girl.

"He's got sort of messy black hair and black eyes, and is really pale, had shadows under his eyes, oh, and he sort of hunches over when he walks," said Light, hoping that put him in a good light.

Kiyomi mulled this over for a second, and then her jaw dropped. She had been given that same description before, but not for someone named "Ryuzaki".

"W-what did you say?" she asked, hoping she had only imagined it, or Light was about to shout "APRIL FOOLS!" which was very unlikely.

"Kiyomi?" he said uncertainly at the surprised look on her face, hoping he hadn't described an ex-boyfriend of hers or something.

"There's no way…"

"Kiyomi! What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered by her reaction. What had he said wrong?

"Your 'Ryuzaki' isn't who he says he is," she said, her eyes unfocused.

"What? What do you-,"

"He's L," she said. There was complete silence in the little cottage, it was nearly deafening. Light was dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said angrily. Ryuzaki is L? What nonsense. It's ridiculous!

"The person who told me the description of L said the almost exact words that you did, and there's no one else around here who can possibly look exactly like that," she said coolly. But something else caught Light's attention.

" You know what L looks like?" he said, standing up and putting his hands on the table.

"Of course I do, I would have thought that it was something you'd know as well, being as important as it is," she said, standing up as well. Light was fuming, why hadn't she told him something like that? And more importantly, how would Ryuzaki possibly be L?! He didn't believe it.

"You're wrong about Ryuzaki," he said defiantly, narrowing his eyes.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way," said Kiyomi.

"I'm not! It's insane to think someone like Ryuzaki could be L," said Light possessively.

"Then ask him," she said, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"I can't just go up and asked him 'excuse me, but are you L?'" said Light exasperatedly.

"Then ask him where he lives," she said.

"I will, and prove _you _wrong," said Light, and wheeled around and walked briskly out the backdoor to find Ryuzaki.

He spotted the other boy sitting exactly where he had left him earlier that evening.

Ryuzaki heard him coming and turned, about to greet him, but Light didn't give him time. He skidded to a stop, panting, and blurted out, "Where…do…you live?"

Ryuzaki looked surprised, but recovered quickly and said, nonchalantly, "in the mansion."

**Author's Note: **Woah, this was a long one. At least it took me a long time to write, and my hand is hurting. Ehh, sort of a cliffhanger. What will Light do, eh? Now that he knows his crush is the one he's suppose to be seducing and killing? I hope you liked it and will continue to read! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate

Denial

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! With school and crap I just haven't had time, I even resorted to writing part of this during school to get it done, which made me nervous thinking someone might look over my shoulder and be like "are you writing about two BOYS?!" for heaven's sake people. Anywho, I do hope you like this chapter, and I love reading reviews. –bow-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters only the story line, because if I did, Death Note would definitely not be allowed to be shown on Cartoon Network.

**Chapter 4**

Denial. It was one of the things Light hated to feel, especially when he knew that he was wrong but he just couldn't come to terms with it. He had so many mixed emotions jumbled up inside of his head he thought he'd explode. He had his duty to his father and his coven to think of, but then, there was a stronger emotion that he wasn't sure he understood completely. But one thing he DID know, was that he had to do something, because he couldn't just sit here mulling everything over in his mind; he thought he might go insane.

His attraction to Ryuzaki was becoming almost unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to push him to the ground and press their lips together. This urge came over him every time they were together, he didn't think he could resist for much longer.

They were continuing to meet up down at their usual meeting spot, the lake. Light hadn't wanted to go back and meet him after that night, afraid of what he might have to face, but decided to anyway, not wanting to seem suspicious and all. Well, that's what Light told himself, but deep down he felt that, he just wanted to see those beetle black eyes staring over at him like so many times before.

And to put another thing on his plate, he and Kiyomi hadn't spoken more than greetings and goodbyes since that night they had argued. They avoided each other at almost every passing moment except for meal times, which Light tried to skip every time he could manage to.

Kiyomi was furious with him because she knew he wasn't doing anything about the situation. It was as if he were just floating in the space between completely ignoring it all and confronting it. He was in helpless denial.

_It wasn't any of _her_ business anyway_, Light thought savagely rolling over on his bed and staring at the opposite wall. It was very late at night, or possibly early, Light wasn't sure. He had come home after dinner, as usual, eaten what Kiyomi had left out, then gone to bed. But he still could not get to sleep, he had spent hours tossing and turning. It was as if his mind was too full for sleep to overcome him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out.

His under-slept, tangled, thoughts brought him to another query that he'd been pondering ever since the night Ryuzaki had told him that he lived in the mansion…was Ryuzaki _actually _ L? Light knew he sounded ridiculous every time he thought about it, but he couldn't accept the fact that Ryuzaki was L. Everything added up he kept telling himself, but then he'd argue back saying, there's still a possibility that he's _not._ He would come up with ridiculous reasons why Ryuzaki could not be L. For one, he just didn't _seem _like the prestigious son of a legendary vampire clan leader. Though his quick wit and easy understanding of situations may seem strange to others and unlikely for a common teenage boy to comprise of, but to Light, it was just one of the many things about Ryuzaki that charmed him.

He ran this past Kiyomi that night, when he had come back and told her what he had said; well, not the part about Light being charmed by this, but the fact that Ryuzaki just didn't seem like he _could be_ L. Kiyomi argued back, logically pointing out that L was the only teenage son who lived in the mansion. Light tried to brush this off, but knew it was a hopeless battle.

He kicked the sheets off of him and sat up. He paused before he slipped out of bed, waiting for the blackness behind his eyes to dissipate and his head to stop spinning. He just couldn't think properly in this house, it was like his mansion at home; too sheltered and pressing.

He got up and dressed quickly, pulling his cloak around his shoulders before heading out the back door. It was a cool night, especially in the shade of the many trees surrounding him. The moon cascading down through the branches and leaves cast eerie shadows on the ground beneath Light's feet as he stepped out into the grass.

He glanced down the hill he was so use to going down everyday. and saw the rippling water of the lake reflecting the moonlight. He didn't feel much like going down to sit by it, he spent too many hours there during the day and with memories of time spent with Ryuzaki on his mind there, he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate any better.

So, instead of making his way down the grassy knoll, he padded along and around the side of the house, coming to face a small wooden horse stable with chipping white paint and equipped with only two stalls. Both stalls were occupied, one with a dark raven colored horse and the other with Light's own chestnut horse.

Light slid back the door and was about to step inside when something streaked past him and slinked off into the darkness. He started and turned to look around to see a skinny orange cat before it was swallowed up by the night. He wondered for a moment whether the cat was Kiyomi's or not, but put it out of his mind as he stepped into the cramped, hay strewn, stable. His horse opened its wide rolling eyes as he approached and nickered as it saw him. He stroked its silky mane and then clambered onto it's back, not bother with a saddle.

He took the horse out into the cool night and decided to head towards the woods, there, sheltered from only the moonlight.

The woods were almost silent, apart from the occasional hoot of an owl or the cracking of twigs as a small animal scampered back to its home; it felt good to be out in the forest at night.

His horse tossed its head happily, pleased to be out and about for a ride.

They had been walking for nearly 10 minutes, Light wondering whether he would be able to find his way back, when his horse suddenly came to a abrupt halt. He slipped forward, but managed to compose himself as to not fall off. He looked around the side of the horse's head and saw, to his surprise, a small round faced, blonde boy standing on their path.

His hair was very messy and his face was dirty, like most little boys, but he was wearing an odd, old-looking tunic with a crest stamped onto the breast pocket, and which came down to his knees. Light suddenly noticed the boy had his arms tightly around the chest of a skinny orange cat, the one that had been in the stable.

"Erm…can I help you?" asked Light tentatively, wondering why a little boy like this was out so late in a forest, and a bit annoyed that he was in his way. The boy came around to the side of the horse, looking up at Light with wide, bright, little kid eyes.

"Oh, can you please help me, sir? My cat had been hurt and the other back at the house won't help me. They say she, that is to say, Toby, my cat, is dirty and I shouldn't be allowed to keep her, I saw her running into the woods and finally caught her, but she was bleeding and I don't know why or what to do," said the boy very quickly, as if he'd been taught to be very polite from a very young age (for he was no older than 7 years old).

"Uhm, I don't really know much about taking care of cats, you should try an apothecary, I think there's one in town," said Light.

"I can not afford an apothecary, sir, I am only a young servant boy," he said, seeming unperturbed by this matter.

"Oh, so you're human?" said Light, digging in his pockets for coins.

"Yes, sir. I work up at the mansion," and as the boy said this, Light froze. It was as if a light bulb had switched on inside of his head. _Perfect. _

He tossed the boy a few coins and said quickly, "Is there anyone by the name of Ryuzaki working with you as a servant up at the mansion?" But as soon as the boy caught the coins, he turned on his heel and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Light yelled after him. The boy didn't even glance back but kept running. Light growled to himself and spurred his horse onward. They galloped through the trees, Light keeping his eyes open for the little boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Light slowed his horse, turning it this way and that, his eyes peeled for even the slightest movement.

"Damn it, why couldn't he just answer my question before he went running off?" Light muttered angrily.

Light searched for the boy throughout the woods until he had to come to the conclusion that he was nowhere to be found. He slumped his shoulders and tried with all his might to keep his tired eyes open and not fall asleep on the back of his horse. He could see sunlight trying to peek through the trees around him, and all he felt like doing was going to sleep. He turned the horse around, and started back through the woods. He could only barely muster enough energy to be excited about his findings.

It was far fetched, he knew, but ignored it.

If, by some miracle, Ryuzaki was only a servant in the mansion, then he was free, he was fine and had no worries that Ryuzaki might be L.

All servants to vampires are human; the vampires had enslaved humans centuries ago. Light had human servants in his own mansion back home, why hadn't he thought of this?

But another thought was nagging at the back of his head. How can Ryuzaki possibly be human? They had spent many of the times together discussing _vampire _philosophies, or _vampire_ other things. But, that was only because Ryuzaki knew a lot about vampires, I mean; he lived_ around them, _didn't he? All of these thoughts made Light's tired brain spin; he'd contemplate all of these questions once he'd had a good rest, then they'd make perfect sense, he figured. He had to make himself believe that there was no way Ryuzaki was L. He wasn't even worried that he may be attracted to a human.

Finally, he found the way out of the forest; the sun was almost completely risen by then. Not wanting to go back into Kiyomi's house, he put away the horse and stumbled down to the lakeside. He curled up next to the waters edge and was asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

It felt like a lifetime later when Light finally woke up, the sun's rays almost blinding him as he opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He had slept well past breakfast and lunch; he wondered for a moment whether Kiyomi was worried about where he was, when he saw a familiar stooped figure "sitting" next to him, staring out across the water, just like Light had always watched him do as they conversed.

He watched for another moment as Ryuzaki's raven hair brushed lightly across his deathly pale face, oh how Light wanted to run his hand through his hair and across his face and down his body…

But suddenly, Ryuzaki turned his orb-like eyes on Light said smiled slightly, saying, "You're awake," as a way of greeting. Light sat up and nodded, blushing slightly at what he had just been thinking about and said, "How long had I been asleep?"

"Several hours. I came here later than usual and found you sleeping, I let you sleep, you looked like you needed it," Ryuzaki said, shifting slightly so he was facing Light.

They sat there with a comfortable silence between them, the cool lake breeze brushing against his face, waking him up, making him more alert. Then the memories from the previous night came flooding back.

_Should I ask him just plain out if he's human? Or if he's a servant? _Wondered Light, watching as Ryuzaki fingered a pebble lying at his feet. _But why didn't I just do that at the beginning then?! _He scowled at his annoyance at himself.

"Ryuzaki, I-," but Light couldn't finish. Ryuzaki had looked up, and brown eyes met black ones. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them as they stared at one another. And before he knew what he was doing, Light was leaning forward and Ryuzaki was leaning towards him. Light watched as Ryuzaki closed his eyes and he closed his own as their lips touched.

Light felt like he would explode with happiness. The warmth of Ryuzaki's lips against his was the only thing he felt; cutting off all nerve endings except for the ones in his mouth. Their lips pressed harder together, Light had the remember to breath through his nose. He had never enjoyed kissing anyone like this in his life as much as he was enjoying kissing Ryuzaki. And at that moment it didn't matter if Ryuzaki was L, it didn't matter that he was a boy, nothing mattered except the fact that they were sitting here on this lake bank, where they had spent so many hours together; kissing.

Finally, the kiss ended, both pulling back, breaking heavily. Light reached over and found Ryuzaki's hand and squeezed it. Ryuzaki blushed and put his other fingers up to his lips, as if not really believing what had just happened.

Neither one of them could find words, so they sat there staring at each other awkwardly, watching each other's eyes flick from the other's mouth to their eyes and back again. Light watched as Ryuzaki licked his lips, watching Light. And before either of them could stop to think, their lips found each other's again, closing the space between them.

Light became bolder this time; he parted his lips and ran his own tongue along Ryuzaki's bottom lip (where he had licked only moments before). Ryuzaki gasped as Light bit down lightly, which allowed him entry. Light could feel a blush creeping up his neck as he massaged Ryuzaki's tongue, yet having no will to stop.

Light let go of Ryuzaki's hand, which he had still been holding, and cupped Ryuzaki's face between his palms, their kiss becoming even more passionate. Light ran his tongue along Ryuzaki's upper teeth without thinking and suddenly…froze.

He pulled away and looked over Ryuzaki's pale face which was slightly flushed from the kissing. Light's head was spinning, too many thoughts were jammed up inside his skull once again, too many emotions.

"What's-," but Light cut him off.

"You're a vampire," he said, it was more of a statement than a question.

Ryuzaki looked confused for a moment and said, "Yes, I thought you knew that, I mean, we always talked and…you're a vampire too, a-aren't you?" he looked questioningly up at Light.

"Yeah, it's just that…I wasn't sure about you, but…your fangs," said Light, suddenly realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Of course Ryuzaki was a vampire…he was kidding himself for thinking any differently, for trying to deny it to only himself that Ryuzaki was L. He didn't know what to do with himself…he was falling for the boy he had come here to murder.

As Light was having an internal battle, Ryuzaki was scrutinizing him inquiringly.

"Did…did you only kiss me to find out if I'm a vampire?" asked Ryuzaki, sounding hurt and confused; it was all so mixed up.

"No, Ryuzaki, I-I really like you, I've never felt this way about anyone else before," he blushed but was glad he had said it, because he really meant it. Ryuzaki's face changed from looking worried to looking genuinely cheerful.

Then, they were lying on the ground, entangled in each other, and smiling as they kissed.

"I really like you too," said Ryuzaki, looking up at Light, pressing down on top of him.

And at that moment; Light didn't care that Ryuzaki _was _L, he didn't care about what lay ahead for them whether it is tragedy or happiness, and he most certainly didn't care about what his father may think of him; the only thing he cared about was the pretty boy nestled beneath him.

**Author's Note:** -Sniffle- definitely OOC for Light right here, well this is MY world so Light's sensitive and girly, haha just kidding about the girly-ness, well sorta. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, you got some making out in there which definitely cheered me up, I don't know about you. Oh, but it's not all gonna be sugar and candy from here, which I'm sure L would love, but you have to think ahead to what Light's gonna have to do now. And I'll leave you to ponder that.

Oh, one more thing! I've got quite the conundrum, I love that word, but anyway, should I have a sex scene in this? I can't write real explicit ones or I blush and am afraid someone's gonna find it on the computer, like my parents or my brother, and be like "GAHH?!" but I can write vague but still smexeh sex scenes. Haha. But I might slip up and make it nice and steamy Hahaha, oh gawd. So, if you'd like to review for this story, which I would LOVE for you to do, I'll ask you to put in whether you'd like a sex scene or not, if you want to. Because I'm just not sure. I want it to be like their love goes further than just having sex, you know? So I'm just in the middle here. I might not do what you tell me to do, but I just wanna know what my readers think. Thanks so much for reading! I love you **all**!


	5. Chapter 5: Deception

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I hope you like this chapter and it's not too horrible! I'm so tired right now, I just need to sleep. I apologize, once again, for my lack of updates. If I ever become a writer I'm gonna have problems with making my deadlines.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, you know the drill.

**Chapter 5**

Light couldn't remember ever being happier in his entire life. To want something so badly, and then finally getting it, it was a huge relief; a weight taken off of his chest.

But an even greater weight had been put on it. Deception.

But who was he deceiving? Ryuzaki? Yes, partially. His father? Yes, especially. Himself? That was the biggest mystery. But what made him squirm and his stomach twist in knots, was the thought of deceiving Ryuzaki.

He had come here to seduce and kill L, not to fall in love with him.

Ryuzaki had done nothing to harm Light; always being truthful and caring, where Light on the other hand had been lying to him from the start. From his name to his past and family and especially, his reason for being here. But then again, Ryuzaki had lied about his name also, which was for good reason.

But none of this could hold him back from, one warm night several months after his arrival to be strolling through the dense, dark woods, hand-in-hand with none other than, Ryuzaki.

They had abandoned their usual spot by the lake, deciding that it was time for them to move on from only sitting together for hours at a time. It was their third night outing this week, both of them much preferring the darkness of the forest to the bright lakeside. Not that they didn't go down to the lake occasionally, it just wasn't as frequent. It brought back memories of their past relationship, and it was time to start new, with their new relationship.

"Is it much further?" Ryuzaki asked, glancing behind him at the long, winding path they had come along.

"Not much," said Light, surpressed a grin, as he pressed their palms together and pulled him further along.

"And you said you found this place last week? Are you sure you remember where it is?" Ryuzaki said worriedly, hoping they weren't about to get lost in the forest, even with their extra-sensitive vampire senses at night, it would be a job finding their way back with all of the winding in-between trees.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," said Light, pushing past a low hanging branch and holding it back so Ryuzaki could pass under it as well, "Don't you trust me?"

Ryuzaki sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, I do."

Light grinned and leaned over to kiss the top of Ryuzaki's head, "Good."

They walked for another few moments in silence until Light suddenly stopped and said, "Now, you have to promise you'll jump off, at least once, with me."

Ryuzaki just stared at him in a way to imply _What in the world?_

"Light, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, "But I'm not jumping off of anything, I don't really like heights."

"That's why you'll jump with me," Light said, smiling mischievously.

"But what are we jumping off of?" said Ryuzaki dubiously, looking up at Light.

"You'll see," Light said, still smirking, "but you have to promise first."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in a smile, "All right, I promise."

Light pulled Ryuzaki between two huge pine trees with thick low-hanging branches and out into a small clearing. Ryuzaki's orb-like eyes opened wide, and his mouth hung open in awe.

There was a sparkling pond, much smaller than the lake, yet with clear, blue water, rippling from the little fish swimming beneath the surface. Across from where they were standing, was a tall, shimmering, waterfall, almost 10 feet high, running down a forest incline on large, smoothed-down boulders. It was surrounded by small plants and other vegetation, giving off a surreal shine in the moonlight.

"Ah, it's beautiful!" said Ryuzaki, his eyes still wide with excitement, like a little kid who just saw the largest ice cream cone in existence.

"I was afraid it was a little too, you know, cliché, and all, but I thought it might be fun to go swimming in since it's so warm out," said Light, slightly embarrassed, but obviously pleased with Ryuzaki's reaction.

"It's not cliché at all," said Ryuzaki, turning to grin at Light, "I love it." And he leaned up to kiss him.

"Come on," said Light, taking Ryuzaki's hand again and pulling him down to the side of the waterfall. He let go of Ryuzaki's hand, pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in a heap at his feet. Ryuzaki raised his eyes brown at him as he pulled off his boots and his belt, so that he was standing there infront of Ryuzaki with only his tight black pants on.

"Now you," he said, gesturing for Ryuzaki to start stripping.

Ryuzaki blushed and said, "B-but, you weren't serious were you, Light?" he said, glancing up at the waterfall rushing down over the rocks.

"Course I was," he said as took a step forward and put his hands on Ryuzaki's hips, "or do you just want me to take them off for you?" he smirked as Ryuzaki's face went crimson. He pushed Light away and said, "I'll do it," Light was slightly disappointed, but it humored him to see Ryuzaki so flustered (he was always so composed it seemed).

After Ryuzaki had stripped down to only his pants as well, they started their ascent to the top of the waterfall. It was easy to grip the rocks that hadn't yet had something growing on it. Once they had managed to clamber to the top, they stopped.

Light took Ryuzaki's hand; entwining their fingers, "Ready?" he said.

Ryuzaki nodded hesitantly and said, "You have to save me if I drown though," only half-jokingly. Light laughed, "All right, don't worry, I will"

They both took a deep breath, moving to the very edge of the rocks and looking down.

"One," said Light, glancing over at Ryuzaki who was staring hard at the watery depths below.

"Two," Light said, he could feel Ryuzaki's grip tighten around his fingers.

"Are you sure it's deep enough?" Ryuzaki's voice sounded frightened.

"THREE!" and Light pushed off the rocks and into the air, pulling Ryuzaki along with him. They fell quickly, the air rushing in their ears. It wasn't that long of a drop, and plunged feet first into the cold water.

Light came to the surface, gasping for air and laughing as Ryuzaki also surfaced, spluttering and coughing. Light swam over to him and wrapped his arms around him, trying to tread water at the same time.

"Did you like it?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"Never again," said Ryuzaki, but he was smiling as well. They swam to shore, soaked and shivering slightly. They didn't bother with their clothes, and instead wrapped their arms around each other's bodies, slick with water, and lay down on the grassy bank.

They lay there for what seemed like ages, staring up at the stars scattered throughout the black sky.

Light had changed since he had arrived at Kiyomi's house; but it was for the better, not for worse. His surly composure had slowly left him and in its place was filled with excitement and love.

"Hey, Light?" said Ryuzaki, lifting his head from Light's bare chest and looking up at him.

Light looked down at him, thinking how attractive he looked like that, with his wet hair hanging elegantly in his face, the even darker black contrasting nicely with his pale skin, and his bare chest "Yeah?" he said.

"I hope this won't sound too…weird," Ryuzaki started, "but, do you think you'd like to come to my house sometime for dinner? My parents are dying to meet you also," he said sheepishly. So L's parent's really _did_ know that he liked boys.

But as soon as Ryuzaki said that, Light's exciting and loving new self suddenly shut off. His father's voice filled his head, his duty to the clan, what he was here for. Could he really simply walk into the enemy's house and sit down to have dinner with them?

Well of course, another voice said, invading in on the one that sounded like his father's, the enemy's house just happens to be the same house of the boy you're in love with.

_But what if they recognize me?_ He thought, did anyone around here know what he looked like and would be able to put a name on him? He never went into town, always leaving that to Kiyomi, so he had never seen anyone else's reaction to seeing him. Except for Ryuzaki's, _he_hadn't realized he's the son of the enemy vampire clan.

Could Light really risk it? Was it a sacrifice he was willing to take? For the happiness of Ryuzaki? Yes, that settled it, he would do anything for Ryuzaki to live happily.

"Sure, I'd love to," he said, smiling, and secretly thinking that he just might be going to his own destruction.

Ryuzaki's face broke into a grin, "Really? I mean, I think you'd really like my parents," he said.

"I'm sure I'll love them," said Light. He was about to add on _but not nearly as much as I love you_, but wasn't sure how Ryuzaki would react to that.

They had, after all, only recently come to terms with their feelings for each other, and even though, at least on Light's part, he had had these feelings for a long time, he didn't know when the right time was to tell him _"I love you."_

"I'm glad," said Ryuzaki, settling his head back down on Light's chest.

"Me too," said Light, pulling Ryuzaki closer to him.

"You're going to L's _mansion_?!" Kiyomi shrieked when Light told her later that day, "Are you insane?"

Light knew she wouldn't take that well.

"It's part of the plan," he said somewhat annoyed. _It's part of the plan _was something that was slowly becoming a redundant thing for him to say whenever Kiyomi would question his tactics. It gave him an unnerving feeling though, knowing that Kiyomi was so observing. He was just glad she wasn't his father; _he _would be able to see right through Light's lies.

"You better be careful," she said darkly, as if he had just told her he was going to go find himself a pet cobra.

"Don't worry about me," Light said, glancing out the window to see the sun was just about to set, "He's coming to pick me up soon."

Kiyomi snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the kitchen table, "What are you, a girl?" Light's face flushed but he didn't respond, wishing he could retort with something nasty like _well, at least I have a boyfriend, unlike YOU_.

"Well, will I be able to meet him?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. This had never crossed Light's mind.

"Um, I guess so, if you really want to," said Light, suddenly feeling nervous…like a girl waiting for her boyfriend on their first date (he mentally kicked himself for this analogy).

"I do," she said, excitement lighting up her eyes, "I wanna see the famous L, even though I live around here, I've never actually seen him, much less met him, and I want to know why he holds so much interest for you," she said this with a knowing look at him.

"You could've met him any of the multiple times we were right down the hill," said Light exasperatedly. She shrugged.

Suddenly, they both heard the distinct sound of clopping hooves outside the house, coming up the front path. They froze.

"He's here," Light said. He opened the door and, sure enough, there was Ryuzaki, sitting atop an enormous palomino horse. He looked strangely out of place on the back of this horse, he even looked a little nervous as he pulled the horse to a halt and clambered off of it.

"Hey," said Light, stepping out the front door and smiling at Ryuzaki. Kiyomi followed Light out of the house and stood behind him, waiting for an introduction.

"Hey," Ryuzaki said, taking a step forward and reaching out to embrace, and probably kiss, him, but suddenly stopped at the sight of Kiyomi.

"Oh, right," said Light, so caught up in the sight of Ryuzaki and almost forgetting about Kiyomi, "Ryuzaki, this is my cousin, Kiyomi, Kiyomi, this is Ryuzaki."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Light," said Kiyomi, smiling warmly and holding out her hand for Ryuzaki to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," said Ryuzaki, smiling and shaking her hand.

"Right, well, we better get going," said Light, just wanting to get away from Kiyomi.

"Alright then, see you later," she said, still looking Ryuzaki over.

Ryuzaki mounted the horse and gave Light a hand up onto it behind him. Light made sure not to press up against him or put his hands on his waist with Kiyomi watching.

"And, Ryuzaki?" said Kiyomi, Ryuzaki looked up at her "Don't keep him out too late," she smirked. Light scowled at her, but Ryuzaki just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'll have him home early tonight."

And with that, Ryuzaki, with some difficulty, turned the steed around and rode off down the path. Once Kiyomi's house was out of sight, Light moved closer wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki's waist.

"I feel like the girl in this relationship," said Light jokingly.

Ryuzaki laughed and said, "But Light, you are." They both laughed as the horse took them out onto the main road.

"Are we going through town?" Light asked, suddenly uncertain.

"No, we're gonna go the back way," said Ryuzaki, digging his heels into the horse's sides and pulling on the reins, trying to get it to turn off the road and onto a dirt path leading through the trees at the base of the hill of Kiyomi's house.

"Ah, alright," said Light, relieved. He didn't want to go through town like this; two boys riding one horse while one of the boys practically groped the other.

He suddenly noticed that Ryuzaki was having trouble commanding the horse, having to yank hard on the reins and practically kick it to move.

"Ryuzaki…don't take this the wrong way," Light started, "but…have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Ryuzaki slumped in the saddle and shook his head.

"My dad got me this horse when I was younger, but I was took afraid of it to take serious lessons so I just sort of gave up after a while, I was hoping you wouldn't notice my uneasiness," he said sheepishly.

Light chuckled into the back of Ryuzaki's shirt and said, "You're pretty easy to read when it comes to horse riding."

"You want me to do it?" Light suggested. Ryuzaki sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah, but let's switch once we get near my house so my parents don't tease me."

Ryuzaki stopped the horse, with some help from Light, and they switched spots. It was a much faster journey from there.

"Now I don't feel like the girl anymore," said Light, chuckling as Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into Light's shirt.

"Well, you'll always be the girl, Light, no matter what," Ryuzaki joked, laughing. Light snorted with laughter but then, pressed his heel hard into the horse's side so the horse began to speed up. Light heard Ryuzaki squeak in fright and press harder against Light, he chuckled, then slowed the horse back down.

"Now who's the girl?" he said teasingly.

"Still you," Ryuzaki said, and they both burst out laughing.

Ryuzaki signaled to Light when they were nearing the mansion so that they could switch spots again. As they approached, Light stared up in awe at the hugeness of the place. Its gray and black stones even larger up close than from the distance of Kiyomi's house. They passed barred iron black gates and followed a stone path around to the front of the circular drive.

There was a servant standing at bottom of the stone steps leading up to enormous oak front doors. As we approached, the servant looked up and stepped forward to stop the horse. Ryuzaki threw down the reins to the servant and he caught them, waiting for us to get off before leading the horse away around the manor, most likely to a stable in the back.

Light suddenly felt incredibly nervous; he was meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time. _Make a good first impression _he kept telling himself over and over again. On their way up the steps, he glanced at his reflection in the tall windows on either side of the steps, making sure he looked presentable and his hair looked tidy.

"Nervous?" Ryuzaki asked when the reached the oak doors.

Light nodded and said, "do I look alright?" Ryuzaki chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"You look great," and leaned up, closing his eyes, and just as his lips were about to brush against Light's, the front door was flung open. Ryuzaki and Light both jumped and looked around.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man with graying-black hair and a small black mustache, he was very pale and had the same black orb-like eyes as Ryuzaki. This man was Ryuzaki's father.

"Oh! Are they here?" came an excited voice from behind him, and there appeared a very good-looking woman with long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail which hung over her slim shoulder. She had a very kind face, which broke into a smile as she laid eyes on the two boys.

"Welcome, welcome," said Ryuzaki's father, stepping aside to allow them in. They stepped into the warm interior of the manor and Light glanced around. It was exceptionally nice, with tasteful antique furniture spread out around the entrance hallway, and at the far end was a winding spiral staircase leading up to other levels.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, erm…this is Light Takada," said Ryuzaki, gesturing to Light, who stood awkwardly on the spot, trying to smile in a warm way, but feeling his nerves racing.

"And Light, this is my mom and dad," said Ryuzaki, introducing them. Ryuzaki's parents both looked Light over for a moment and then both broke into brilliant grins.

"Ah, it's really nice to meet you, thank you for allowing me to come over for dinner," said Light politely.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you too, Light," said Ryuzaki's mom, embracing him in a tight hug, which was surprising for such a small woman, "We've heard so much about you, and you're so handsome too, just like Ryuzaki told us." Ryuzaki blushed slightly and whined, "mom…" Light winked at him, which only made him go a deeper red. But something Light noticed was that, Ryuzaki's parents, or at least his mom, had called him "Ryuzaki" instead of "L". He pushed the thought away for the moment.

"It's great to finally meet you, Light, we've been dying to for ages," said Ryuzaki's father, putting out his hand, and Light shook it. Ryuzaki's parents were so carefree and welcoming, even to their son's _boy_friend. It made Light wish his own parents were like this.

"You've picked quite the man, Ryuzaki," said his father, putting a hand on his shoulder and grinning down at him. Ryuzaki looked mortified at what his parents were saying infront of Light. But when his father said that, it gave Light a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, dinner will be served in about 15 minutes, that's when the questions'll start, Light," said his mom, winking at him and laughing a tinkling laugh. Light smiled back at her, hoping she was only kidding.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you show Light around? We'll call you when supper's ready," said his father. Ryuzaki nodded and beckoned Light to follow him. Light saw Ryuzaki's parents set off together across the entrance hall and into a living room off the hall. Light followed Ryuzaki across the hall and started up the spiral staircase. He was about to reach for Ryuzaki's hand when suddenly Ryuzaki whispered, out of the corner of his mouth, "not yet, my parents are still watching." Light dropped his hand and continued casually up the stairs.

Once they reached the second landing, Ryuzaki glanced over the railing and said, "alright, the coast is clear." He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him down a long hallway, accented with acrylic paintings and even a couple framed pictures that looked as if Ryuzaki had drawn them when he was much younger. There were never any of Light's kid drawings on the walls in his own house.

"And this," Ryuzaki said, coming to a door at the end of the hallway, "is my room." He opened the door and lead Light into it after him.

The room was large and spacious, with light blue walls and a high ceiling. There was a whole wall of bookshelves, piled high with textbooks and novels. There was a desk in the corner (with several other stacks of books piled on top of it). Ryuzaki's black oak bed was situated in the middle of the room, against the far wall with a nightstand and lantern next to it.

Ryuzaki was quietly watching Light for a reaction.

"It's brilliant," said Light, staring at all of the books, wondering if Ryuzaki had read them all, "I love it, it's a lot better than my room." Ryuzaki seemed content with Light's response and said, "Well, it's a little messy right now, but, it's pretty much always like that."

Then, Light turned to Ryuzaki and pulled him close, situating his hands on his lower back.

"Light, what if my parents come in?" said Ryuzaki worriedly, glancing over at the closed door.

"They won't," Light whispered, his lips just skimming over Ryuzaki's ear. He felt Ryuzaki shiver with pleasure.

"Light…" he started, putting his pale hands on Light's chest and leaning up close to his face.

"I haven't been able to kiss you all night," said Light, their breath intermingling between them. And finally, the distance was closed between them. Ryuzaki's mouth felt incredibly warm and soft against Light's own. Ryuzaki opened his mouth, moving it against Light's, allowing his tongue entry. It felt so good to kiss him, Light thought as he moved his hands subtly underneath the back of Ryuzaki's shirt.

"Ah, Light, y-your hands," Ryuzaki gasped, "they're cold." But Light only covered his mouth again with his own. Ryuzaki took charge and ran his tongue along Light's front teeth and his fangs, making Light moan into his mouth.

Slowly, Light pulled him towards the bed, sending kisses down his neck and along his jaw line. Ryuzaki's legs hit the side of the bed and he fell backwards onto the comforter. Light towered over him, his hands on either side of Ryuzaki's head. And, to Light's slight surprise, Ryuzaki was pulling him down on top of him, kissing all the while.

But suddenly, the door burst open and they leapt apart as if they had been shocked. Light stood up straight, breathing heavily, and staring wildly at the door where a figure was standing, chuckling slightly at the sight infront of her.

"Mom," Ryuzaki gasped, sitting up on the bed and staring at her, his face flushed.

"I'm only a concerned mother," she said, giggling, "and dinner's ready," she gave one last look at them, as if to say _don't try anything again_, before closing the door.

"That wasn't 15 minutes," said Light, still panting, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Hah, I think she told us that because she knew we were going to be in here," Ryuzaki said darkly.

"Well…shall we go?" Light offered. Ryuzaki nodded and took Light's hand before heading out the door.

It was the closest they had ever come to doing…_that_. Light didn't know how he felt about it, except extreme embarrassment at being caught by Ryuzaki's mother.

The dining room was enormous, just like the rest of the house, with a long wooden table in the middle of it with at least a dozen chairs and many intricate tapestries hanging on the walls.

Ryuzaki's parents were already seated at the far end of the table next to one another, whispering hurriedly and only glanced up when Light and Ryuzaki approached the table.

"Ah, there you two are," said his father…did he just wink at them? Another wave of embarrassment came over Light, of course, his mother had told his father. It wasn't the best first impression he had been hoping for.

Two servants came hurrying out from the shadows and each quickly pulled out a chair for both Light and Ryuzaki. They sat down next to one another, across from Ryuzaki's parents, Ryuzaki pulling his knees up to his chest as usual. Light suddenly recognized one of the servants; it was the young boy he had met in the forest that fateful night so long ago. He tried to catch the boy's eye but the boy kept his head down and retreated back to the shadows once they were seated.

Another servant appeared, a tall, blonde, human woman, and said in a business-like tone, "dinner is served."

Light's mouth almost fell open as half a dozen servers came out into the dining room, laden with silver platters piled high with food, he had never seen so many things he liked at one table: roast beef, chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and of course, a deep bowl filled to the brim with dark crimson blood.

It was delicious. Light thought Ryuzaki extremely lucky to be able to enjoy something like this everyday. For a few minutes, they all sat quietly, tucking into their food.

"So, Light," Ryuzaki's father started, "why did you decide to come live with your cousin? Kiyomi Takada, am I right? She lives over on the far hillside doesn't she."

"Ah, yes, sir. Well, my parents thought it would be a nice change of environment for me, Kiyomi was happy to take me in," he said, cutting up his steak.

"Well, she does seem like a lovely girl, I've seen her before in town, do you like living with her?" asked his mother.

"Yes, we get along fairly well, but it's even better here now that I've met Ryuzaki," Light could see Ryuzaki blush out of the corner of his eye, but pretended not to notice. It was true what he said, and he was glad to let other people know as well.

"Ah, well, I'm so glad you and my son have found each other, you do make our Ryuzaki very happy," she said looking over at her son.

"Mom," he groaned. Light chuckled, Ryuzaki was cute when he was embarrassed.

The rest of the dinner went very nicely and peacefully, thankfully no one brought up the bedroom incident so all four of them were in a very cheerful mood by the time dessert came.

Light answered all of Ryuzaki's parents' questions as truthfully as he could, and by the time his visit was over, he had a very good feeling about them.

It made him slightly envious though. Seeing Ryuzaki and his parents, sitting around the table together, happy and content with their lives. It was never that way at the Yagami house. It was always straightforward, serious, by-the-book stuff. Only Light's mother was a little more carefree than say, his father. Ryuzaki reminded Light of her slightly, by his nature at least.

_Why are these two families such enemies?_ Light wondered. _Why are we so different? We're both vampires aren't we? We can both feel emotions, pain, and love. The only real difference is how the vampirism is delivered; harsh and narrow-minded like my family or loving and carefree like Ryuzaki's._

Finally, it was time for Light to leave.

"Thank you so much for having me, it was a wonderful dinner and I'm so glad to have met both of you," said Light smiling at Ryuzaki's parents as the stood by the door, saying their good-byes.

"We're so glad to have met you too, Light, please come back soon, you're welcome anytime," said Ryuzaki's mother, giving him another hug.

"Take care," said Ryuzaki's father smiling at Light and his son.

"I will. Bye now," he followed Ryuzaki out onto the steps and the oak doors were closed behind them. Light let out a long breath.

"How do you think it went?" asked Light, uncertainly.

"They loved you," said Ryuzaki happily, and he hugged Light, pressing his face against Light's chest, "and apart from my mom walking in on us, I think it went exceptionally well."

"I'm glad," said Light, hugging the other boy back.

"Well, let's get you home before Kiyomi gets too worried," said Ryuzaki, releasing Light and making his way down the steps, his fingers, once again, entwined with Light's.

A horse was already waiting, saddled up and ready, by the from drive, the same servant from earlier grasping the reins.

It was very dark out, but the stars and the moon gave them some illumination on their pathway back to Kiyomi's house.

They finally arrived at the front door of the house and stopped.

"I don't want to leave, I'll miss you too much," said Light, pouting slightly, his chin resting on Ryuzaki's shoulder as he still sat behind him.

"I'll miss you too, but tomorrow, how about we do something fun?" offered Ryuzaki. Light nodded and kissed him on the cheek before dismounting the horse.

"That's all I get for a goodnight kiss?" the cheerfulness of the evening had made Ryuzaki playful.

"Well, come down here and I'll give you a proper one," said Light, holding out his arms as if to catch Ryuzaki if he may fall. Ryuzaki got down off the horse and into Light's outstretched arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Light and leaned down to press his lips, for the second time that evening, against Ryuzaki's. At the moment, Light's mind was void of any unwanted, invasive thoughts. The plan would be resolved eventually, but Light knew it would not end in the death of Ryuzaki. But he could think of those things later, but for now, he just let this happiness engulf him.

But, what neither of them noticed was a shadow move across the upstairs window. Kiyomi stared down at the two boys embracing. Could Light actually play along with this so much that he'd go to the extent of tonguing the other boy? She had her suspicious, but decided to wait and see what happened, before voicing any of her concerns.

But what if she were right? Had Light really fallen for this boy? Or was he true to his word, and was just an extremely good actor?

_It just seems too…skeptical._

**Author's Note: **Oh my jeez I finally finished this chapter, I've been working on it all day and I kept getting distracted, with people calling and wanting to hang out, I just wanted to tell them "HEY I gotta finish my fan fiction!" but I resisted. But now it's almost 10 at night and I have to wake up at 7 for swim practice. Ew.

Well, apart from all of that, I hope this chapter wasn't too…well…lame. I originally wasn't going to put in the part about them going swimming in the beginning, but it came to me as I was writing, so I just threw it in. I hope its not too, uh…you know. Bleh.

What this chapter was suppose to symbolize, if I was that horrible as trying to get the point across, that Light is starting to question all of this separation of the vampire clans and what it's all about, and now Kiyomi is getting suspicious because Light's been hanging around L for so long and L hadn't snuffed it yet.

I send my love out to all of you faithful readers. Oh, and I love reviews as well! Thank you!

And sorry it's so effing long, it's 18 pages on Word. Good gawd.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I was sitting around today, bored, and was like "you know what? I'm going to update my fanfiction before someone kills me in my sleep for neglecting it" So here it is. The 3rd to last chapter. Please forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **Only the story is mine.

**Chapter 6**

Kiyomi wrung her hands nervously, staring glassy eyed out the kitchen window. Her thoughts engulfing her entire mindset. Was she right? Or was she only being paranoid? After all, she barely knew Light. How did she know that maybe he was just a good actor? Ready to take on any task set by his father.

A more pressing matter…should she confront Light?

Kiyomi suddenly heard footsteps padding along the hallway behind her and, as if he had read her thoughts, Light came into view; bleary eyed and tasseled hair. He smiled weakly at her and sat down at the table, his shoulders slumping forward as if he were about to fall back asleep.

"Uh…how was your night with, um, Ryuzaki, Light?" asked Kiyomi, forcing a smile, which looked like more of a grimace.

"Hm?" he looked up at her, "Oh, it was really good,"

"Oh, that's good," said Kiyomi, her voice edged with uneasiness, "Uh…Light," she swallowed, knowing he wasn't going to take it the right way no matter how she worded it.

"Yeah?" he said, now staring at the cabinets, as if deciding what to eat for breakfast without actually getting up to go and see what was there.

"Er-are you and…I mean…d-do you," Kiyomi took a deep breath and started over, "Are you in love with L?" There, she had done it. But she didn't feel any better.

Light's head whipped around to face her, his eyes narrowed. She took a step back, suddenly frightened of his reaction.

"No of course not," said Light quickly. But his cheeks flushed red and he fidgeted in his seat.

"A-are you sure? I mean…last night…"

"Last night was only for show, you know that I'm just acting," he snapped, "I'm doing my job," he said as if this settled the matter.

"But do you have to spend _so _much time with him? I mean, shouldn't you be…be planning or something?"

"I already have my planned laid out, it's pointless to plan if you're not going to put it into action," he shot back.

Kiyomi wanted to argue back, but held her tongue. If she retaliated, she didn't know what Light would do then.

"Ok," she finally said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at her feet.

"I'm going to get dressed," Light announced, pushing his chair back and standing up.

"But don't you want breakfast?" asked Kiyomi. She didn't want to end things like this…but what choice did she have?

"No, I'm fine," and he left, heading back to his room.

Kiyomi let out a sigh, defeated. But their conversation did not lessen her suspicions, if anything, it heightened them.

Once Light got back to his room, he sank down onto the bed and let out a long sigh. When Kiyomi had asked him if he was in love with L, his heart had sped up and panic had seized him. Was he that obvious? Was it really possible for her to have realized this so quickly? With seeing them together only once?

His mind buzzed, making his head hurt and wishing he could go back to sleep. But no, he couldn't. He wanted to see Ryuzaki. He needed to see him. But the thought of Ryuzaki did not lessen the knots in his stomach.

What was he going to do?

This question hung in the air like a sword about to plunge into his chest. A sword that wouldn't go away.

He finally dragged himself off of the bed and got dressed, checking himself out in the mirror on the back of the door.

Ten minutes later, he re-entered the kitchen, not looking at Kiyomi, who was now cutting up bacon and placing it on a sizzling skillet above the fire. He was about to start out the backdoor when Kiyomi spoke.

"You got a letter just now, a white pigeon from the Crimson Dawn mansion brought it, it might be from your father," she didn't look at him as she said this, staring hard at the bacon, and holding out a small red envelope.

Light's heart seized in his chest. His father? But why?! Had he been away from the mansion for that long? But no, his father couldn't expect him to do this job quickly.

He slowly reached out and took the envelope, holding it precariously in his fingers as if it might explode.

He abandoned his original plan of going outside for now, and sat down at the table. As he stared at the envelope, Kiyomi placed a glass of blood infront of him on the table, and then went back to her cooking.

He took a sip of the blood, it was warm, and seemed to calm his nerves as it spread through his body. He felt more confident now, and slowly, as to not to rip the letter inside, opened the envelope.

It was not from his father.

Misa's loopy handwriting covered every inch of the parchment, words like "COME HOME" and "I LOVE YOU" leapt off the page at Light. He sighed, annoyed. He had gone through all of that nervousness for nothing.

The letter read:

My Dearest Light,

Please come home. I miss you, so so so so so much. You don't even

know it. I can't stand it here, I want to move into a big house of our own, without anyone else. Are you coming back soon? I hope so.

I don't like the thought of you being with some other guy. Gross. Come back soon! I love you!

Don't you love me? If you did, you'd come home this instant. I don't care what your father wants you to do. I LOVE YOU. This letter better get to you soon.

And you better write back soon. To show that you love me.

Because you do love me, right? I know you do smiley face.

There's definitely nothing to do here without you.

The servants won't take my orders without you here, and they keep giving me dirty looks. Please fire them once you get home.

Which will be soon. I know. Oh, and I don't think your mother likes me either. She doesn't pay me any attention anymore. I mean, I'm going to be her daughter-in-law soon!

Can you do something about her when you get home too?

So remember, come home soon. And I love you! I. LOVE. YOU. See you soon, sweetie!

Love,

Your Fiance,

Misa Misa

Light folded the piece of paper and shoved it back into the envelope in disgust. He had barely given Misa any thought since his arrival, hoping she had only been a figment of his imagination back home.

He shoved the note into his pocket, gulped down the rest of his drink, and headed out the door again, not bothering to say goodbye to Kiyomi.

The morning was cool and cloudy, as if the weather were sharing his uneasiness. He set off down the hill, following the path he had gone along so many times before. He hoped Ryuzaki was waiting for him. Even if Ryuzaki couldn't give him reassurance for the situation, he could definitely make him feel better just by being there.

And, sure enough, as Light rounded a cluster of trees, he found himself staring at the back of a hunched figure, standing and staring across the water. It was a stance Light had witnessed to many times.

He began to feel this redundancy had it's own meaning to it, but he wasn't sure what it was just yet.

He crept up behind Ryuzaki and, when he was close enough, wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Ryuzaki's untidy ebony hair.

Ryuzaki leaned back into him, knowing instantly that it was Light, and said, "I wondered when you'd get here." Ryuzaki leaned his head back, a smile spreading across his face.

Instead of a reply, Light kissed his smiling lips. Ryuzaki turned around in Light's arms and properly kissed him. Their bodies pressed together, interlocking like puzzle pieces. Ryuzaki entangled his long fingers in Light's hair as Light ran his own fingers along Ryuzaki's lower back, pushing up his shirt.

But before their hello kiss could become any more intense, Ryuzaki's eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled back away from Light.

"What's wrong?" asked Light, disappointment spreading over his face. Ryuzaki wasn't looking at him, but instead over his shoulder.

Light turned his head and caught sight of what Ryuzaki had been looking at.

It was the little blonde haired boy from before in the woods. The human boy who had needed money.

The little boy's eyes were wide in terror when he saw them looking at him, and a blush spread across his dirty face.

"U-uhm…I-I," he stuttered, not seeming to know what to say as the two boys stared him down.

"Near, what are you doing away from the mansion?" asked Ryuzaki calmly. Light let go of Ryuzaki's waist, allowing him to crouch down to talk to the boy.

The little boy took a step towards Ryuzaki "Um… w-well, I-I wanted t-to," his bright eyes flickered to Light then back to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki glanced up at Light and said, "Light, have you met Near before?" Light nodded.

"We met one time when I was in the forest, he asked for money to save his cat, so I gave it to him," Light shrugged.

Ryuzaki looked back at the little boy, Near, "So…did you follow me?"

Near nodded, "I-I wanted to thank him," he gestured towards Light, "so I followed you because I knew you went to see h-him, and I w-wanted to tell him last night at the m-mansion but I didn't get a c-chance to, s-sister wouldn't let me." He blushed again, and looked down at his feet.

Ryuzaki nodded in understanding and said, "Well, you better thank him then so you can get back to the mansion,"

Near turned to Light and bowed low, "Thank you very much." Then, turned, ready to bolt.

"Wait, Near," said Ryuzaki.

Near stopped and turned, Light could tell he just wanted get away from them.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw today," Ryuzaki smirked.

"I won't," and he hurried off through the trees and out of sight.

"Heh, that was sweet of you," said Ryuzaki, standing back up and looking at Light.

"Yeah, you know…whatever," said Light, slightly embarrassed. Ryuzaki chuckled again and pecked Light on the lips, which only made him blush more.

"Oh, by the way," said Ryuzaki, stopping Light before he could kiss him again, "My parents want you to come back for dinner sometime, they really liked you."

Light was pleased to hear that, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good," Ryuzaki smiled, "They're having some Bulgarians over tonight, so how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Light said, cheerfully. He had thoroughly liked Ryuzaki's parents (carefully blocking out the part where his mother had caught them…well…).

"So, how about you come over tonight then when…" Light paused, "Kiyomi's at the market?"

Ryuzaki looked at him suspiciously for a moment then said, "Alright, when's she gonna be gone?"

Light thought for a moment, "Uh…about an hour before sunset, she says that's when almost no one's at the market."

"Ok, I'll be over sometime around then," said Ryuzaki.

"And you don't have to ride a horse," said Light smirking as Ryuzaki's face flushed.

--Later That Night--

Light heard Kiyomi leave and no more than 5 minutes later he heard a knock at the front door. He leapt off his bed and hurried to the door. Pulling it open, his eyes fell on Ryuzaki, looking even more handsome than usual. The dusk sky seemed to play off of his pale skin and dark hair.

"Hey," said Ryuzaki lightly.

"Hey," Light said back, rather lamely. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He pictured Ryuzaki falling into his arms, an adorable look of longing on his face…

Light shook his head, still blushing, "Uh…come in." Ryuzaki stepped over the threshold and Light closed the door behind him. Why was he so nervous and jittery and not his usual composed self all of a sudden?

"Um, would you like to see my room?" Oh yes, the first thing that came to mind had to be _that _and of course it had to come out of his mouth. He wanted to kick himself.

"Sure," said Ryuzaki, his dark eyes shining. Light wasn't sure Ryuzaki had realized Light's intentions yet.

But all the same, Light lead him down the hall, wiping his sweaty hands on the inside of his pockets. _Calm down, Light, it might not even lead to that…nope just a friendly chat…in my bedroom._

He pushed the door open and went in, Ryuzaki trailing after him.

"It's not much, but this is it," said Light, wishing he could have instead brought Ryuzaki to his room in his own mansion. It was certainly much nicer than this one.

"It's brilliant," said Ryuzaki happily, looking around the almost barren room, then sitting down on Light's bed.

Light's stomach did a backflip.

"Uh…" they stared at each other. Light shifting nervously from foot to foot and Ryuzaki looking curiously up at him.

"Light, are you alright?" asked Ryuzaki, cocking his head to the side, making him look even cuter. Like a confused puppy.

"Um," he would be lying if he said he was. He sat down next to Ryuzaki without answering, and Ryuzaki took his hand. _What if something goes wrong? What if I don't know what to do? _These thoughts spun round and round his brain, not easing his nervousness.

Ryuzaki leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered into Light's ear, his breath sending a shiver of pleasure down Light's spine, "You seem unnerved, Light."

Light didn't trust himself to talk…he only nodded. But suddenly, Ryuzaki was kissing him, full on the mouth.

And it wasn't just any kiss; it was like the kiss they had experienced back in Ryuzaki's own bedroom.

_And this time, there's no one to interrupt_ _us _thought Light as they, once again, fell back onto the bed, Light straddling his hips, wrapping his arms around Ryuzaki's wiggling body. Ryuzaki grappled at his waist, pulling him down on top of him, throwing his head back, exposing his neck for Light to kiss. Their breathing became heavy and their movements intensified until suddenly, Ryuzaki froze.

Light stopped, "What's wrong?" he said, his heart plummeting. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up a crumpled red envelope. The letter from Misa. It had obviously fallen out of his pocket when they had been rolling around.

"Uh, a letter," said Light, praying to whomever that Ryuzaki wouldn't open it, but instead to back to kissing him.

But 'whomever' wasn't listening to Light at that moment. Ryuzaki pulled out the parchment and, before Light could stop him, began reading it. It was embarrassing. And he didn't want Ryuzaki getting the wrong idea about him and Misa.

"From…your fiancé?" said Ryuzaki, hurt edging into his voice.

"Um…yeah," Light wanted to rip up the little piece of paper but controlled his impulses. He rolled off of Ryuzaki and lay next to him.

"You're still in contact with her?" asked Ryuzaki, still staring at the letter.

"No no no, this is the first letter she's sent me, and I'm not going to respond or anything," said Light hurriedly.

"Oh…" was all Ryuzaki said. The mood was ruined. The night was ruined. It was as if Misa had burst in on them at that very moment…interrupting them.

"Then," Ryuzaki began, "how does she know you're with me?"

"Huh?" Light looked at him, confused.

"She said 'I don't like the thought of you being with some other guy. Gross.'" Light had never seen someone look so hurt in his life. Ryuzaki's eyes were dull, the shine from earlier dissipated. He looked close to tears.

It looked pretty bad from Ryuzaki's point of view. If Light hadn't been in contact with Misa, then how had she known Light was with a guy? And he couldn't tell Ryuzaki that he had known before he came that he would be with a boy, Ryuzaki actually, because then…there would be no plan anymore. Whatever plan there was still. The reason he had come to live in Kiyomi's house in the first place.

Light's panic began to surface. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_. Ryuzaki thought Light was lying to him, which he was, but not for what he thought. Either way, he was going to lose Ryuzaki unless he did something drastic.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Light?" asked Ryuzaki, his voice quavering.

Light sighed, "Yes,"

Ryuzaki looked expectant. But in the way as if expecting rejection.

"I love you," it was probably one of the only truly true things he had said in his life. The sincerity in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else.

Ryuzaki's face melted and he said, "I love you too, I have for so long." They embraced there, on the bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the open bedroom door, "Um, hey guys, I just got back." It was Kiyomi.

Had she heard? Wondered Light, jumping up, startled.

"Oh, hey Kiyomi, um, Ryuzaki and I were just hanging out," even if she had heard he could just brush it off as an act. Right?

"Oh, ok," was Kiyomi looking more nervous than usual?

"Well, I better get going," said Ryuzaki, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Kiyomi nodded and left them.

Light listened to her feet padding down the hall before he spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Ryuzaki nodding.

They started for the bedroom door when Light suddenly felt something hard hitting the side of his leg. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and silvery. He held it out on his palm and looked at the bat ring his mother had given him. It had stayed in his pocket for that long?

_Lucky that didn't fall out before_, thought Light, about to stick it back into his pocket. But then, he paused. His mother's words came back to him.

"_It's been passed down from mother to son for generations, then the son will give it to someone they truly love"_

"Wait, Ryuzaki," said Light. Ryuzaki turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"Um…here, this is for you," he held out the ring to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki took a step forward and held out his hand for Light to place the ring into.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, "thank you," his voice was a whisper, "where did you get this?"

"My mother, it's been in the family and she told me to give it to someone I truly love so…yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Do I need to put it on by myself?" said Ryuzaki, half-smiling. Light chuckled, feeling like he had just proposed.

He took the ring and carefully placed it on Ryuzaki's ring finger.

"Now you truly are the girl," said Light, grabbing Ryuzaki's face and kissing him. Ryuzaki laughed and let Light kiss him.

"I love you," said Ryuzaki again. Light answered by giving him another kiss.

"I really better go before we go too far, especially with Kiyomi in the next room over,"

Light nodded in agreement and walked him to the door.

He slept well that night with his paranoia permeated by thoughts of Ryuzaki. And how much he loved him.

But in the next room over, for Kiyomi, the night was not so restful.

As she set her groceries on the counter earlier that night, she had heard voices coming from Light's bedroom. As she came closer, she realized it was Light speaking, and he could only be speaking to one other person. Ryuzaki.

And sure enough, another voice joined Light's, and it was indeed, Ryuzaki's. She listened intently, creeping closer to the open door all the while but then…froze.

The words 'I love you' broke through the air like a whip. It was not the casual 'I love you' thrown out from a boyfriend to a girlfriend after two months of dating. It was not the 'I love you' used so many times by a husband and wife that it no longer holds any meaning.

It was a sincere 'I love you'. And not one used by someone "acting" as Light said he was doing.

This settled it then; Light was in love with Ryuzaki. He was in love with L.

There was no denying now, no matter how much Light tried to. She had heard the proof in those three words.

After Ryuzaki had left, and Light had gone back to his room, Kiyomi sat quietly at the kitchen table, contemplating the parchment sitting infront of her. It was blank at the moment, but would soon be filled with what she had witnessed for the past several months, and what she now knew.

She began the letter with:

Dear Soichiro Yagami.

**Author's Note: **Oh shnap! Did you like it? Please give me your feedback, I'd simply love to read it.

Oh, I wasn't actually going to make the little boy Near, but I needed a name for him and someone who sent a review (thank you deeply, I love you) thought he was Near and I was like "Huh…maybe he _should_ be Near!"

There will only be two more chapters after this, and maybe an Epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me so far!


End file.
